Cry of the sea
by regine-afalange
Summary: Arthur vient juste de kidnapper Francis,mais il malheuresement doit fairent avec une troupe de sirenes et une France chambouler.Attention Fruk ,merman!Francis, pirate!Arthur et past-mpreg
1. Chapter 1

_C'est la première foi que je ne fait pas un one-shot. _

_il y aura 6 chapitres:_

_1 l'attaque_

_2les sirènes_

_3l'enlèvement_

_4le combat_

_5la vérité_

_6les retrouvailles _

_Attention Fruk ,sirene!Francis, pirate!Arthur et past-mpreg J 'espère que ca vous plaira.^^_

**Cry of the sea**

Chapitre 1 L'attaque

Artur Regardait l'horizon depuis son bateau ,il adorait la mer et toute cette liberté.

Depuis quelque temps il était devenus un pirate assez renommer, il avait piller et couler de nombreux navires et notamment celui d'un certain espagnol. Haaaaaa! Soupira-t-il en pensant à tout cela, que de doux souvenir!

-« Bateau à bâbord ! » Cria t'on.

Il leva son regard de la mer et vit un bateau. Arthur sorti alors sa longue vue.

-« hummmm » , dit-il un sourire aux lèvres, « …un bateau français. » Cette journée s'annoncer bonne?

« A l'attaque! » Ordonna-t-il.

Son bateau se rapprocha de celui du français. Lorsqu'ils furent assez proche l'équipage attaqua. Les combats firent rage mais après quelques heures les anglais l'emportèrent . De nombreux trésors se trouvaient sur ce bateau, même beaucoup plus qu'Artur croyais.

Il appela l'équipage.

-« Alors vous avez trouver les chefs? »Demanda-t-il.

« - Nous tenons le capitaine et… cet homme. » Dit le matelot peu sur des informations que les prisonnier s lui avait donner. « Il dit être la nation de France.

-Vraiment, apportez les .»

Deux hommes se retrouver devant lui, amener par son équipage. Le premier était ce qu'il assuma être le capitaine, le deuxième était un homme blond les cheveux légèrement onduler, avec un regard bleu océan. Francis! Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage.

-« Belles prises les gars! Désolé cher capitaine. » Commença l'anglais son sourire s'élargissant toujours plus. « Nous allons vous emprunter votre nation pour quelque temps.

-Comment?

-Arthur, non… » Dit le français prennent la parole pour la première fois.

« -Merci pour votre participation ! Cria joyeusement l'anglais à l'équipage adverse et au capitaine, tout en agrippant Francis. « On se cassent! »

Ils se retiraient du bateau Français, 'empruntant 'leur cargaison et leur cher nation avant repartirent en mer.

-« Nous allons faire un petit bout de chemin ensemble je pense ma cher France. » Annonça Arthur .

Francis regarda l'autre blond inquiet et silencieux. La réaction du français éveilla un mauvais pressentiments en lui. Mais cette journée avait été bonne, il préféra ne pas se soucier


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:les sirènes

Cela faisait quelques jours que Francis était sur le navire et grâce à sa relation privilégier avec Arthur, celui-ci pouvait profité de quelques avantage comme une cabine attitrer. Mais cela n'était pas gratuit, l'anglais lui rappelais régulièrement à qui il appartenait ici.

Après quelques jours en mer le navire s'approcha d'une île ,seulement les côtes était trop rocheuses et abrupte pour pouvoir accoster .

Francis regarda tout cela de la proue, accoudé à la rampe. Le français fus vite rejoins par Arthur qui l'enserra de ses bras.

-« Quand vas-tu me laisser partir?

-Tu es si pressé?

-Arthur je suis prisonnier.

-Moi qui pensait te garder un peu plus longtemps .»Dit-il exaspéré. « Je verrait combien je peux tirer de ton gouvernement au prochain port.

-D'accord

-Tu es étrange pas de remarques ou gestes pervers, ni de moqueries. Es -tu malade? »

Il posa sa main sur le front du français. Il est vrai que le français avait été silencieux et renfermé sur lui-même de tout le voyage.

Un bruit se fit entendre dans l'eau.

-« C'était quoi?

-Je sait pas, un animal. Bon je dois y aller j'ai quelque trucs a régler. Rejoins moi dans ma cabine ce soir Frog.

-Ok» Dit le français en se retournant vers l'océan, cherchant l'origine du bruit.

Le blond se reprocha du bord .C'était étrange, il semblait y avoir quelque chose dans l'eau . En se penchant, il distingua une femme?

Mais Francis n' eu pas le temps de réfléchir et se retrouva dans l'eau.

Il faisait froid et tout en sombrant dans l'eau il sentit quelqu'un le retenir puis le mordre. Le français crut se noyer mais sans savoir comment celui-ci se retrouva sur le bateau d'Arthur.

-« Il se réveil! » Déclara un matelot.

-Frog? Ça va? Tu t'es retrouver par-dessus bord et personne n'a rien compris.» Il vit Arthur apparaitre dans son champs de vision, l'anglais semblais inquiet. Francis le regarda et se mis à bégayer.

-Il…il .y avait quelque chose dans l'eau ..Je me suis rapprocher et .. »

Arthur qui l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le rassurer remarqua la blessure de Francis.

-« C'est quoi ça? Regarde comment ça saigne? » Annonça l'anglais en prenant le français pour mieux examiner la morsure.

_Voila le deuxième chapitre est termine ^^.Je suis désole pour les fautes d'orthographes, je vais essayer d'arranger se problème rapidement._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3:l'enlèvement

Ils se dirigeaient tous droit vers les côtes d'Amériques .La blessure de Francis ne c'était toujours pas guérite mais ce qui inquiétait le plus l'anglais était le comportement de celui-ci.

Francis était d'un calme et d'un silence malsain ,pas de moqueries et cette obsession qu'il avait pour la mer. Le français restait là des heures à fixer le grand bleu chose qu'il ne faisait pas avant l'incident.

-« Francis..», dit-il en s'approchant de lui, « …tu ne devrait pas rester là à fixer la mer.

- Arthur qu'es que tu fait là? » Dit-il d'un air hagard sans détourner le regard « Il y a quelque chose de l'eau ,je crois que ça nous suit depuis un moment.

-hein? »Il se penchât et vit des mouvement dans l'eau

-« Des poissons?

-Non c'est trop gros

-Des dauphins?

-Nous ne sommes pas des dauphins" dit une voie mélodieuse

-"What the f*ck!

-Ce n'est pas très poli ca

-Oui chère sœur Ce n'est vraiment pas poli"

Arthur entendit plusieurs rires cristallins et vit une dizaines de tète sortir de l'eau.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe des femmes au milieu de l'océan ?Et ses queues de poissons?

Il écarquilla les yeux: des sirènes? En plein milieu de l'océan?

-« Ca sent mauvais » murmurât-il

Les sirènes restes prés des côte en générale elle ne traque pas une proie en haute mer.

Il se retourna vers Francis qui était en pleine discussion avec les créatures des mers.

-« Mon chéri ,tu ne te sens pas seul sur ce bateau

-Oui cher frère vient donc nous rejoindre

-Ne sois pas timide »

Arthur attrapa le bras de Francis

-« Je suis désole l'eau n'est pas bonne ,il ne peut pas venir! »

Mais c'était trop tard ,Francis avait plongé. Aux contact de l'eau le français perdit ses jambes et gagna une queue de poisson. Arthur regarda s'éloigner le Français impuissant.

- »F*ck !»

_Voila, j'espère que ça vous plaira. J'ai même censurer (je m'amuse comme je peut)._


	4. Chapter 4

_J'ai changer le nom de se chapitre._

Chapitre 4:légendes

Ils avaient pris en filature la bande de sirènes depuis la disparition de Francis. Et Arthur devait avouer que cette filature devenait de plus en plus dur et commençais a douter qu'il puisse récupérer le français un jour. Le pire c'est que même si il le récupérais , il n'avait pas assez d'informations sur les sirènes pour le faire redevenir normal. La seul chose qu'il savait c'était que celle-ci ce dirigeais vers une côte.

- »Bon c'est déjà ca ellles se dirigent vers les cote, une chance pour moi que les côte les plus proche sont celle d'Amérique. Maintenant il faut juste que récupèrent des informations sur ses monstres » .murmura t'il pour lui-même.

- « Capitaine ,je vous apporte votre dine.

-Merci ».En voyant l'homme repartir il l'interpela « Attend ,que sait tu sur les sirènes.

-Les sirènes monsieur?

-Oui les sirènes ,pas les lapins garous. Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

-Je sais que se sont des créatures des mers ,mi-femmes mi-poisson ,qu'elles se nourrissent des marin qu'elles attirent de leur chant ,et qu'elles restent prés des côtes.

-Le minimum quoi, ça va pas m'arranger » dit-il en réfléchissant

-« Je sais qu'il y a aussi une légende qui dit que les sirènes serait des anciennes humaines. Leur lamentations et leur tristesse attireraient les monstres des mers .Ainsi celle-ci viendraient en faire une des leurs. Enfin c'est qu'une légende. Vous vous inquiéter pour votre ami monsieur?

-Lamentation? Qu'Est-ce que cette stupide frog a encore fait. » murmura t'il

On cria « -Capitaine, les côtes d'Amériques! »

Il se précipitas sur le pont.

« -On va enfin pouvoir les choper. »

Il jetèrent l'ancre prés d'une plage, juste à coté d'une falaise. Arthur avait repérer une petite caverne où ses proies pourraient se cacher et avait demander à sont équipage de l'attendre prés de la plage. Il parti en barque et arriva à la grotte après 15 min de rame .Il rentra dans la grotte et commença son exploration dans une atmosphère peut rassurante.

Un sanglot ce fit entendre puis un Legé chant . Arthur suivit le son et se retrouva devant

- « Francis …

_Petite explication._

_Dans cette fic les sirènes sont des anciennes humaines qui on été mordu ou griffer par une sirène. Celle-ci sont attire par la tristesse de l'humaine et les accueils dans leurs bandes._

_Je pensait faire un chapitre plus actif, mais bon._

_En espérant que ca vous a plu. Au prochain chapitre!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapite5 : vérités

« Francis … »Il se rapprocha lentement du français qui chantonnait

«~ J'entend des pleurs d'enfants mais ,où sont-ils? Où sont mes enfants?~ »

Arthur se rapprocha « ~Mon roi me les a pris, mais où sont-ils?~ »

Il shoota dans un caillou et sans vraiment comprendre il se retrouva à terre plaqué par une femme.

« -Regardez nous avons de quoi dîner ce soir .. »

Par chance il réussi à sortir son épée et blesser son assaillante .Il se releva et se précipita vers Francis. Mais se fit projeter contre le mur, il se releva et mis son point dans la figure de la personne en face de lui. Arthur se rapprocha de Francis ,celui-ci le plaquât à terre semblant être pris de folie .

« -OU SONT-ILS? ou sont mes enfants?

-BUT Francis you don't ..tu n'as pas d'enfant! »

Le français le lâcha, Arthur eu a peine le temps de se relever qu'on agrippa ses cheveux et tira sa tête vers l'arrière. Une voie venant de derrière lui susurrât à l'oreille

« -Tu ne savait pas ? Il a eu deux enfants mais son roi l'a forcer à abandonner ses bâtards .Je sait pas qui était le père mais il était pas apprécier en France apparemment. »

Arthur cru perdre la tête, Francis a donné naissance à deux nations? Il est vrai qu'une nation pouvait donner naissance quelque soit son sexe ,il n'était pas humain après tout enfin pas entièrement. Mais les abandonnés? Francis en serait devenu fou….« _leur tristesse attireraient les monstres des mers .Ainsi celle-ci viendraient en faire une des leurs. »_Ok ,ça expliquait sa transformation. Et le père dans tout ça? Il fallait qu'il sache plus mais pour cela il devait attraper Francis.

L'anglais se libera de l'emprise de ses adversaires et commença à frapper tout se qu'il trouva a porté demain avec son épée dans une fureur folle. Les sirènes plusieurs foi touchée dans leur rang se précipitairent vers la mer, Francis avec elles.

Arthur le pris en chasse, il eut le temps de le blessé avant que le français s'échappe.

Arthur plongea dans une mer plutôt froide, il ne devait absolument pas perdre de vue France.

Il devait connaître la vérité.

_Petite explication__: Je suis pas sur d'avoir été claire sur le cas de Francis alors je vais expliquer._

_Francis est tombé enceint d'Arthur dans cette fic, donnant naissance à Canada et USA(FACE family quand tu nous tien). Mais son roi l'a forcé a abandonner ses enfants. Celui-ci les donc confier à native America. (Je ferait peut-être une fic sur cette histoire ,tout dépend si j'ai le courage). Seulement cela le hante et c'est pour cela qu'il a attirer les sirènes._

_J'ai fini ce chapitre, j'ai eu du mal. J'espère que vous avez aimés. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes. Bsx ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre6: les retrouvailles

L'eau était froide , mais par chance il n'y avait pas trop de courant. Arthur essayait de nager de plus en plus vite, il pouvait tracer Francis dans l'eau grasse au sang l'anglais espérait juste que cela n'attirerait pas de prédateurs. Francis échoua sur une plage, à peine mouiller par les vague , son sang se déversant dans la mer. Arthur avait atterrit un peu plus loin vers de rocher, maintenant qu'il avait enfin pied , il s'apprêtait a rejoindre Francis. Seulement il vit deux enfants arriver sur la plage:

« -Alfie je suis par sur que se soit une bonne idée.

-Mattie, allleeerrr viennttt!Il parait qu'il y a des sirènes !c'est trop génial! Hein? Hein? HEIN? »

L'anglait reconnu l'enfant, c'était Alfred, sa jeune colonie. Il l'avait trouver il y a quelque temps, sur le nouveau continent. Il avait toujours trouver bizard de voir cet enfant est les yeux bleu et lescheveux blond alors que son peuple natif et sa mère était très loin de cela. Il regarda l'autre enfant c'était surement le frère dont Alfred lui avait parler. Lui aussi était blond, les yeux violets et les cheveux onduler. Il ressemblait légèrement a Francis, et voila qu'il se remettait a rêver. Enfin Native america avait surement adopter les deux enfants.

« -Regarde Mattie Il y a quelqu'un! »Dit Alfred qui avait repérer France.

« -T'es sur qu'il faut s'approcher, ton nouveau daddy t'a dis de pas parler au inconnu. »

N'écoutant pas son frère il s'approcha du français suivit de peu par son frère pas très rassurer.

« Ca sert a quoi de donner des règles à se gosse »se dit Arthur. Francis ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant les enfants devant lui, une lueur étrange dans le regard:

-« Alfred? »Trois pair d'yeux le regardèrent surpris.

« -Tu connait mon nom?

-Bien sur comment ne pas connaitre ta nation, « dit-il en lui caressant la joue, puis il se tourna vers canada, « et toi tu est Matthieu, c'est-à-dire Canada.

-Tu nous connait? T'est qui.

-Je suis la nation de France.

-Tu…tu es mon nouveau papa, celui dont monsieur cartier a parler!

-Hey c'est pas juste moi aussi je veut un nouveau papa

-T'en a déjà un !»

Quelque chose devint claire en les voyant tout les trois. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment eu d'autre personne dans le cœur du français .Arthur se rapprocha du petit groupe qui le remarqua et sans prévenir prit Francis entre ses bras.

« -Daddy!tu fait quoi ici? »

Il se retourna vers Francis et lui murmura

« -Ce sont nos enfants right? « Il pris le silence du Français pour un aveu « Peut-être devrions nous devenir un famille aussi bizard soit-elle »Le français se blottit contre lui »D'accord devenons la famille ma plus bizard au monde, Toi moi et nos enfant »

Francis perdit sa queue de poisson pour redevenir la nation qu'il a toujours été.

_J'ai finit cette histoire j'espère que ça vous a plut. Merci d'avoir suivi. Bon la fin est un peu foirreuse mais bon tanpis.^^_


End file.
